khreeshanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sobek
Sobek was a crocodile-headed rakshasa. History Little is known of Sobek's history, but many centuries ago he seized control of the island of Shavarath and ruled over the yuan-ti from the ancient temple of Isaravissith. Scholars agree that he was a rakshasa of some kind and a creature of the Desolate One, but his form was apparently unique. Sobek was infamous for the various monsters he had created over the centuries, which included hydras, crocosphinxes, yuan-ti anathemas and the Salamandril. He was one of the oldest and one of the most powerful of the Lords of Dust, and a trusted counsellor to Khreeshan (and later Ahiravan, to whom he gifted a fearsome chimaeric hippopotamus as a mount). His enemies included Nymera and Fariya, who he captured and tortured senseless as vengeance for an unknown slight. Description Sobek took the form of a muscular humanoid, with green scaly skin and the head of a crocodile. His scales by themselves were practically impenetrable, but he also wore heavy armour and had spells and enchanted items to further enhance his defensive capabilities. He carried no weapon other than his terrible jaws and dark powers given to him by the Desolate One, but kept two unholy stones in his lair (one to bar supernatural means of travel and the other to protect himself from death). Sobek was known to be sadistic and vengeful. In the Campaign Vantis, Lannus and Rexxar encountered Sobek in Snake Fortress, where they defeated and destroyed his Salamandril and then him. Unlocked Statistics Blocks CR16 Sobek the Crocodile Lord - Medium Outworlder16 HP315(+240 constitution) AC36(+1 dexterity,+13 natural,+12 armour) Speed-20(4) Initiative+5 Bite+21/+16/+11/+6(2d8+7) Abilities20,12,40,14,24,10 Saves+25+11+19 History+21 Perception+26 Reckoning+21 Survival+26 Spellcraft+21 Concentration+34 Diplomacy+19 Sense Motive+26 The Wastes+21 Otherworld+21 Feats - Improved initiative, Combat casting, Sage of the Wastes+4, Quicken spell, Abjuration Focus SQ - Change shape (lizard escape), DR15/good and slashing, darkvision, SR27, detect good at will Spells (earth, sand, DC17+level) LEVEL 1 Sanctuary, detect good, bane, doom, comprehend languages, bless, protection from good & locate water LEVEL 2 shield other, death knell, zone of truth, hold person, cure 2d8+10, lesser wither limb, cloud of knives & dessicate LEVEL 3 deeper darkness, dispel magic, speak with dead, prayer, bestow curse, meld into stone II & earth glide LEVEL 4 cure 4d8+16, divination, dimensional anchor, sending, freedom of movement & blast of sand LEVEL 5 insect plague, choking sands, plane shift, flame strike, greater command & flaywind burst (mass inflict d8+16) LEVEL 6 mass dessicate, heal, quickened lesser wither limb, quickened cloud of knives & bones of the earth (mass inflict 2d8+16) LEVEL 7 blasphemy, mass cure 3d8+16, greater plane shift, wretched blight & earthquake (mass inflict 3d8+16) LEVEL 8 wall of greater dispel magic, quickened armour of darkness (+7 deflection) & desert binding (mass inflict 4d8+16) Equipment - full plate+4, ring of natural armour +4 CR12 Crocosphinx - Large Magical Beast15 HP172 Initiative–1 Speed-40(8),FL60(12,poor),SW40(8) AC23(T8,FF23) Grapple+27 Bite+22 melee(2d6+8) and 2 claws +17(2d4+4) OR tail slap+22(d12+12) and 2 claws +17(2d4+4) SQ Improved grab, pounce, rake 2d4+4, darkvision, hold breath, duskvision Saves+15,+8,+7 Abilities-26,8,23,4,14,15 Skills- Stealth+8,Perception+22,Swim+8 Feats: Awesome Blow, Cleave, Flyby Attack, Improved Bull Rush, Power Attack Category:Dead Category:Rakshasas Category:Lords of Dust Category:Major Villains Category:Unlocked Statistics Blocks Category:Outworlders